The Deep End!
by Demme.s3
Summary: E novamente deixou-se levar por algo incerto. Temia o que estava por vir, mas não podia e nem mesmo queria deixar de viver esse amor. Conseqüências tudo tem, só não podemos dizer se estas serão boas ou ruins.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok! Essa é a primeira fanfic que estou postando, e minha primeira fanfic SasorixDeidara também. Não esta boa, eu sei. q Só para deixar claro que muitos - lê-se a maioria - dos personagens não são meus, e sim de masashi kishimoto, divo Mas sim, Deidara foi criado propriamente para mim. A imagem de capa é do nosso bom e velho amigo Google. Espero que gostem, e se eu tiver bons resultados, continuarei. Caso não tiver bons resultados, continuarei do mesmo jeito... Sim, idéias brotando. q_  
_CONTEÚDO YAOI, NÃO GOSTA, CAI FORA._

Colou seu abdômen nas costas da mulher, na tentativa de tomar o lóbulo de sua orelha numa mordida. Falou as coisas mais profanas. Mais baixas. Coisas que não deveriam ser dita para uma moça de família, como ela se julgava ser. Foda-se!

O barulho irritante do despertador ao lado da cama começou a tocar, e junto dele o celular. Cerrou os dentes ao lembrar-se de que algum tempo atrás, sorria vitorioso ao achar que tinha começado um dia de uma boa forma.

Seus dedos procuraram o celular o quanto antes, e sua mão livre afundou-se nos cabelos rosados a sua frente, puxando-a com força para que se levantasse junto de si. Não saio de dentro dela. Ao contrário disso na verdade. O ruivo continuava a estocá-la na mesma intensidade de antes, se não dizer, mais forte ainda.

– Cala a boca!

A mão que estava na nuca dela, escorregou para sua boca, numa falha tentativa de emitir qualquer som, que certamente, ela iria deixar escapar.

– Alô?

– POR QUE DIABOS DEMOROU TANTO PARA ATENDER ESSA PORRA DESSE TELEFONE, IDIOTA?

Não precisava perguntar quem era. Não era qualquer um que tinha liberdade – ou achava que tinha – para falar com ele daquela forma. Ainda mais pela manha.

– O que quer Hidan?

– O que acha que eu quero? - Ouviu a risada costumeira do homem de cabelos platinados na outra linha, e isso fez com que o ruivo revirasse os olhos. – Sexo pela manha, Sasori?

– O que quer Hidan?

Tornou a perguntar.

– Você vai?

– Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que sim? – O ruivo estourou. Era a quarta vez que o amigo fazia essa mesma pergunta para ele, e isso no que? Em menos de 12h? – Agora me deixa em paz, tudo bem?

Não esperou uma resposta por parte do outro, desligando o celular e jogando-o num canto qualquer da cama.

Retirou sua mão da boca da mulher, jogando-a novamente contra o colchão. Bastou mais quatro estocadas para que chegasse ao seu ápice, derramando-se dentro da namorada.

Era esperar demais uma única palavra de carinho partindo do homem.

Retirou-se de dentro de Sakura, deixando-a sozinha sob a cama ainda bagunçada. E sem ao menos olhar para trás, pegou uma toalha dentro de uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

_"Sabemos que a água é um recurso potável e que esta cada vez mais escassa no planeta terra. A água que cobre a maior parte do nosso planeta, cerca de 97,5% é salgada. E os outros 2,5%, que aos olhos de muitos parece pouco, é o suficiente para toda a população humana, se bem utilizados, claro. Desses 2,5%: 29,9% representa o total de água doce no planeta, sendo que 68,8% estão em calotas e geleiras, 0,9% em reservatórios e os outros 0,3% fazem parte de rios e lagos."_

– Francamente.

Deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, antes de colocá-lo dentro do cinzeiro de vidro em cima da mesa. Pegou em seguida à xícara de café, que há algum tempo havia se esquecido, e ao sorver um grande gole, constatou que já estava frio. Franziu o cenho, mostrando seu desagrado e então, olhou pela terceira vez o relógio em seu pulso.

– Animado?

Não fez questão de olhar para a mulher atrás de si, mas isso até se sentir obrigado a forçar um sorriso ao sentir os lábios dela pressionando levemente os seus.

Não respondeu a pergunta dela. Mas Sakura sorrio ao ver a expressão que o amante fez. Teve a certeza de que aquela careta significava um "não". Em alto e bom som.

Notou a silhueta feminina sentando-se ao seu lado, mas nada iria tirar a 'atenção' que ele mantinha em seu jornal matinal. Ou a atenção que fingia ter.

Fazia um pouco mais de seis meses que mantinha uma relação com a mulher. E a mesma quantia de tempo se perguntava o porquê disso.

Era uma jovem bonita. Estava à flor da idade, com seus 25 anos. Os cabelos róseos atingiam-lhe a cintura, entrando em contraste com a pele tão pálida quanto a do ruivo ao seu lado. Os olhos eram verdadeiras esmeraldas, e a boca sempre rosada lhe dava um toque jovial.

Esta boca que Sasori tanto amava, e tanto odiava. Boca que deu muitos e muitos momentos de prazer. Mas a mesma boca em que ele tinha vontade de acertar todas as vezes que ela soltava algo que não o agradava. O que era constante.

Deu uma última olhada no relógio, e levantou-se rapidamente.

– Estou de indo.

Pegou uma maleta preta que estava em cima da mesinha de centro, enquanto com a mão livre, desamassava todas as rugas imaginarias que insistiam em ficar em seu caro terno.

– Boa sorte, professor!

Sentiu as mãos delicadas da mulher alcançar sua gravata, ajeitando-a da melhor forma. Nunca foi bom com esse maldito nó.

– Obrigado.

Os lábios dela pressionaram os dele novamente, mas não tardou em que o homem se afastasse para tomar seu rumo. Saiu do apartamento sem dizer mais nada.

Não teve outra opção, a não ser substituir as aulas de Hidan na universidade da cidade. Já que este não o deixou em paz até que cedesse e aceitasse – obrigatoriamente – sua proposta. Mas isso, enquanto o melhor amigo aproveitava a estadia num hotel litorâneo acompanhado da sua namorada, Mackenzie. Nunca soube ao certo o motivo que levava o amigo a agüentar tal tormento, já que a loira com quem se comprometera a mais de cinco anos, não o deixava um minuto se quer em paz.

Desde que terminou seu tempo na universidade, Sasori vinha exercendo a profissão pelo qual era apaixonado. Sociologia.

Dava aula em uma das universidades mais renomadas da cidade vizinha, e orgulhava-se ao declarar isso. Mostrava-se sempre disposto e animado com cada um de seus alunos, e certamente, era isso que fazia com que eles o idolatrassem tanto.

Claro que isso exigiu certo esforço do homem. Como brigas e mais brigas com o seu pai, e até mesmo alguns desentendimentos com sua mãe e avó.

Motivo?

Akatsuki. Sendo uma das mais renomadas Multinacionais, com filiais em vários paises. Quais que Sasori não sabia, e não sentia a mínima vontade de saber quais eram. A novidade na verdade, era de que uma filial foi aberta a pouco tempo no Japão. Trazendo parte de sua família para cá, já que seus irmãos: Hideki e Yuki foram os principais responsáveis por tomar conta do negocio.

Sendo o primogênito de sua família, foi um verdadeiro caos quando resolveu jogar tudo pro alto, e diferente dos outros dois irmãos, negar o cargo que lhe era imposto.

Foram meses e meses sem uma única palavra dirigida para si, de seu próprio pai. Mas não se importava com isso. Afinal, este mesmo lhe ensinara quando criança, que deveria correr atrás daquilo que nos faz realmente feliz, não é mesmo? E sim. Sociologia o fazia feliz.

Demorou um tempo até que o homem aceitara, e isso um pouco antes de sua morte. Ao qual foi uma grande tristeza para a família, e grande felicidade para a maldita mídia.

Conheceu as turmas que iria dar aula durante dois meses, ou até mais se dependesse do amigo. E que pelo jeito, gostaram do professor.

Sasori não era o que realmente se espera de um professor de Sociologia. Um velho, barrigudo, barbudo e mau-humorado?

Não mesmo.

Era alto e tinha um porte físico bastante atraente, graças à bendita academia, claro. Os cabelos ruivos eram jogados para todos os lados, mas não dando aquele ar de quem acabara de acordar, mas sim de quem acabara de sair de um bom sexo – altamente – selvagem. Seus olhos não eram escuros, e nem claros. O nariz era levemente arrebitado, e que de certa forma, mostrava seu egocentrismo. E seu sorriso, um tanto quanto enigmático dava um ar ainda mais sexy para ele.

Passou uma semana desde que estava ocupando o lugar de Hidan na universidade, e estava bastante acostumado com a rotina que estava por vir. Os alunos eram bastante divertidos, e o professor acabou de certa forma, se apegando em muitos ali.

Era segunda-feira, um dia chuvoso e o ruivo entrou bastante sorridente em sua primeira aula. Adorava esse tempo.

Direito. 1º ano, sala B. Havia se dado bem com muitos alunos ali, e outros se mostraram bastante fechados, mas nada que o intimidasse a ponto de fazê-lo recuar.

– Bom dia.

Não se lembrava ao certo o nome da bonita loira, então apenas estendeu a mão para que pudesse cumprimentá-la.

Jogou sua maleta em cima da mesa, sentando-se em cima dela em seguida, de modo que pudesse ficar frente aos alunos. O sorriso tomou novamente conta de seus lábios, e então ele finalmente resolveu abrir sua boca.

– Bom dia, classe.

Era as primeiras coisas que havia dito desde que acordara, e talvez esse fosse o motivo de toda sua rouquidão.

Ouviu alguns reapoderem sonolentos, outros já mais animados e pode ouvir um de seus alunos berrando feito um louco do fundo da sala. Rock Lee. Não tinha como se esquecer de uma pessoa tão escandalosa como aquele garoto.

Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, e riu. Não demorou em que começasse a dar sua aula. Era típico de Sasori que evitasse relar em qualquer coisa que pudesse se sujar, e com esse pensamento, ele mantinha-se longe do giz. Explicava da melhor forma, repetia se fosse preciso. E mesmo que usasse esse método de ensino, nunca teve uma reclamação se quer.

Rápida. Divertida. E muito, muito lucrativa.

Foi assim que a aula se passou, e quando se deu por si, estava novamente atrás da mesa para arrumar seu material, e enfim deixar a sala.

Mas então atenção foi subitamente roubada por um dos alunos que dava alguns passos para frente, hesitando que continuasse. Olhos castanhos perderam-se nos azuis, e Sasori perdeu completamente a noção de quanto tempo ficara encarando-o. Mas poderia sim, ficar daquele jeito por no mínimo umas três décadas.

Os azuis o fitavam hesitante, e pode sentir parte de seu corpo estremecer por isso, e não pode dizer o motivo de tal coisa.

Correu os olhos por todo o garoto.

Os cabelos loiros foram amarrados sem muito cuidado, deixando com que uma mecha cobrisse parte dos olhos, uma mecha teimosa, que provavelmente, não queria ficar presa. Cada detalhe de seu rosto era esculpido da forma mais delicada possível, e a pele era como porcelana, dando a impressão de que a qualquer toque, poderia ser quebrada. A boca rosada estava entreaberta, tentando emitir algum som, que por mais que se esforçasse, não sai de jeito nenhum.

O garoto em si era semelhante a algo que ele nunca tinha visto em sua vida. Era lindo. Perfeito.

– Desculpe atrapalhar.

Ouviu enfim o som saindo da boca do loiro. Estremecendo seu corpo mais uma vez. Viu também que ele segurava um papel em sua mão, e mais do que prontamente, Sasori levantou-se indo de encontro com o rapaz.

Não precisou pegar a folha na mão para ver que era algum tipo de atestado. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção – mais uma vez – e este levantou seus olhos para encarar o loiro.

Não disse nada. Virou-se colocando o atestado dentro de sua maleta e a fechando depois.

– Me encontre no final da aula.

Pode notar os olhos sobre si quando deu as costas, e sorrio. E com este mesmo sorriso, o professor deixou o 1º ano.

Notas finais do capítulo

_Espero mesmo que gostem :c E por favor, não me matem. Eu tentei ao máximo corrigir meus próprios erros, mas sempre tem uns teimosinhos que passe, né he-he e_ê n Enfim.. Até a próxima, eu acho -w- Besos, Minna-san ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Evitou o loiro durante todo o dia. O que não era muito difícil, já que alunos e até mesmo alguns professores o cercavam em suas horas vagas, mantendo-o ocupado com futilidades e coisas do tipo. Como odiava isso.

Mas agora estava sozinho. No silencio reconfortante de Chrysler 200. Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro, procurando o homem que havia prendido toda sua atenção algum tempo atrás. Não demorou até que o encontrasse. Afinal, era uma figura bastante exótica aos olhos de muitos, certo? Certo.

Desceu do carro, fechando a porta atrás de si e correu para o pub numa falha tentativa de fugir das gotas geladas que caiam. Gostar de chuva era uma coisa, e se molhar é outra totalmente diferente.

Os olhares que recebia já não o desagradava mais. Só servia na verdade para encher – ainda mais – o seu ego. Em Londres não era muito diferente. Mas depois de se mudar pro Japão, os olhares cobiçosos se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes.

Optou por ficar na primeira mesa que viu pela frente, ao lado da grande janela de vidro que dava uma "bela vista" para fora do pub. Carros, pessoas correndo com seus guarda-chuvas e mais carros. Quanta beleza.

– Boa noite.

Uma jovem bonita colocou-se a frente de Sasori antes mesmo de que ele voltasse a procurar por seu novo – e traiçoeiro – aluno.

– Boa noite.

Levantou seus olhos para ela, e mesmo que não quisesse, mostrou seu desagrado. Sabia exatamente o motivo de ela ter praticamente corrido para atendê-lo. E como sabia.

– Gostaria de escolher algo?

Entregou o cardápio para ele. Sasori teve a impressão de que daqui a pouco o rosto da mulher iria se partir no meio, devido ao esforço que ela fazia para sorrir para ele... Daquele jeito.

– Deidara.

– O-O que?

– Por favor, Deidara!

O sorriso que tomava a face dela se desfez em questão de tempos, mas não demorou em que ele voltasse para seus lábios. Mas diferente do outro, esse era um tanto malicioso na concepção do ruivo.

– Irei chamá-lo.

Dito isto, ela deu as costas para ele e voltou para trás do balcão. Passou um de seus braços por trás das costas do loiro, e aproximou-se para falar algo em seu ouvido. Não tinha bola de cristal e nem nada do tipo, mas teve certeza de que o que a garçonete falara para o loiro não fora nada decente, já que este tomou uma cor avermelhada no mesmo instante.

E pela segunda vez seus olhos se cruzaram. Castanhos e azuis se encararam por um bom tempo dessa vez. E teria durado bem mais, se a ruiva louca não tivesse puxado Deidara da cadeira onde ele estava e empurrando-o para fora do balcão em seguida.

Deidara pegou então uma caderneta e uma caneta. Para que mesmo, hm? Com seus olhos baixos, direcionou-se para o professor de sociologia, e só tornou a levantá-los quando já estava de frente com o ruivo.

– Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou com a voz aveludada. Como se já não bastasse ele ser inteiro perfeito, tinha mais isso para ajudar?

Nada respondeu. Levantou sua mão em que segurava o atestado que Deidara entregou para ele naquela mesma manha, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Os olhos encontraram-se novamente. Os azuis mostravam certa hesitação, e mais algo que não sabia definir. Medo? Já os castanhos... Era pura diversão.

– Peço desculpas pela demora.

O loiro nada falou. Pegou o papel sobre a mesa, dando uma rápida olhada sobre ele.

– Não tem n-

– Eu sou bem pacifico com certo tipo de coisas, Sr. Uzumaki. – Jogou seus braços para cima da mesa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para que pudesse avançar um pouco sobre ele. – Mas não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros professores.

O loiro levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, e abriu sua boca para falar uma, duas, três vezes. E em nenhuma delas saiu algum som.

– Para um estudante de direito, creio que deveria saber que atestado médico falso não passa de um dos crimes mais fajutos. – Falou com desdém.

– E - Eu tive... – Ele pausou. Levou sua mão livre para o cabelo loiro, afundando seus dedos entre eles e puxando algumas mechas. – Eu tive meus motivos.

Foi à vez de Sasori levantar as sobrancelhas, mas diferente do loiro, ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Eu não quero saber seus motivos. – Falou indiferente. – Esqueça toda essa história, e esqueça também que poderá enganar professor com esses atestados ridículos.

– Un.

– Poderia me trazer um café?

Deidara balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, e virou-se para ir pegar o pedido feito pelo professor.

– Uzumaki-san?

– Sim?

– Você sai que horas daqui?

– 22h?

Sasori constatou seu relógio, e ainda era bem cedo para o horário de saída de Deidara. O que tinha em sua casa afinal? Uma paranóica que iria encher o saco dele pelo resto da noite falando sobre como foi seu dia no salão de beleza com suas amiguinhas idiotas? Ou do novo creme para espinhas que fora publicado na televisão?

Esfregou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, um pouco antes de voltar sua atenção para a maleta aos seus pés. Pegou-a e colocou sob a mesa, abrindo-a em seguida.

– Só o café mesmo.

Falou ao ver o loiro ainda parado a sua frente, tirando-o de algum tipo de transe. Hm. Já podia contar vitória ou algo do tipo? Sorriu ao vê-lo se afastando.

Não demorou em que voltasse trazendo consigo uma bandeja prateada, um xícara de café, uma colher e alguns saquinhos com açúcar, ou adoçante... Tanto faz.

Balançou sua cabeça numa forma de agradecimento, dando seu melhor sorriso para o aluno.

Estava exausto. Os papeis que precisavam de um pouco de sua atenção, fora todos revisados no mínimo umas quatro vezes. E ainda faltava meia hora para o fim do expediente daquele que esperava. Já havia pedido outras duas xícaras de café, e até mesmo arriscou pedir um pedaço de bolo. Este que ficou ali da mesma forma que chegou. Odiava doces.

– Professor?

Levantou seus olhos para fitar os deles, e sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

– Poderíamos deixar a formalidade para dentro da sala de aula, Deidara?

Arregalou os olhos azuis, e abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse concluir, o ruivo continuou:

– Sasori.

– Sasori. – O loiro repetiu. E deu um sorrisinho ao ver o quão engraçado o nome poderia sair de seus lábios, e isso fez com que repetisse o nome outras duas vezes. – É um nome bonito, Sasori.

– Obrigado. – Respondeu mais do que prontamente. – Falta um pouco menos de 30 minutos para você ir. Quer uma carona?

– Não precisa se incomodar comigo.

Sasori deu de ombros, e encostou seu corpo na cadeira.

– Se fosse, eu não teria oferecido.

Novamente o loiro sorriu, e assentiu, aceitando a oferta que o ruivo deu.

Durante o caminho, descobriu que o loiro dividia um apartamento com sua melhor amiga, e que este ficava em um bairro classe-média no centro da cidade. Descobriu também que a garçonete ruiva do pub se chamava Demetria, e que ela era muito – mais muito – mais velha do que aparentava ser.

– Obrigado mais uma vez.

Ouviu atentamente, e virou seu rosto para o lado por meros segundos, voltando para a direção com um sorriso um tanto quanto singelo em seus lábios.

– Não há de que.

Estacionou o carro frente ao prédio, mantendo seus pés na embreagem para que este não desligasse. Ouviu o barulho do cinto, e voltou seus olhos para o rapaz ao seu lado.

– Quer mais um café?

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e deixou uma gargalhada escapar por entre seus lábios. Esta que invadiu todo o carro, estremecendo o loiro ao seu lado. Imperial? Talvez mais do que isso.

Quando saiu do carro, deu apenas um aceno de mão e um "Obrigado" ficou perdido entre eles. Sasori esperou até que o loiro estivesse dentro do prédio para dar finalmente a partida no carro.

Sempre manteve o profissionalismo acima de tudo e de todos. Já eram mais de seis anos que estava nesse ramo, e nunca havia se envolvido tanto com qualquer outro aluno, como estava se envolvendo agora. Claro, trocou um ou dois beijos com muitas de suas alunas, mas também nunca deixou que passasse disso.

Mas Deidara... Deidara era a criatura mais adorável que já viu. A mais linda, a mais fofa, a mais engraçada, a mais incrível, a mais viciante, e a mais apaixonante que já havia visto.

– PORRA, VAI ME RESPONDER OU NÃO? PLANETA TERRA CHAMANDO, RUIVINHO. ACOOOOOORDA!

– Cala a boca, Hidan. – Usou um tom bastante divertido com o amigo, e deixou que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios. – E sim, você tem uns alunos bem interessantes.

– Huh, esta interessado em alguém, seu professorzinho de meia tigela?

– Cala a boca, idiota. – Jogou-se no sofá, pegando duas das almofadas e colocando sob suas pernas. – E pelo que eu me lembro isso não é da sua conta.

– Hm... Deixa-me ver. – Pausou. – Yamanaka Ino? A loira gostosa que esta sempre de mini-saia. Ela esta sempre sentada na frente. Koeri, Ruki? Ou aquela americana, a tal da...?

– Karin?

– Essa mesma.

O outro gemeu do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que Sasori soltasse uma boa gargalhada.

– São todas umas vadias. Não me surpreenderia se uma dessas resolvesse me arrastar para uma moita qualquer daquela universidade.

– Eu agradeceria por isso, puta merda.

– Está numa segunda lua-de-mel e continua insinuando esse tipo de coisa com as próprias alunas, tsc. Você não presta mesmo, hm.

– Eu nunca disse que prestava meu caro amigo.

– Tchau.

– Ei cara... Espera.

– O que quer?

– Poderia dar um beijo gostoso na boca dessa tua namorada por mim?

– Não. – Curto e grosso. – Mas poderia mandar ela pelo correio pra você. Aceita?

– Naaah, tchau.

Ouviu-se um click na outra linha, anunciando o fim da ligação.

Era sábado. E como todos os sábados, Sakura fazia questão de passar o dia todo no shopping comprando coisas inúteis com as raparigas que dizia ser amigas dela. Não que Sasori não gostava, ao contrario disso, ele até a incentivava a fazer o seu passeiozinho estúpido. E era por isso que teria o dia livre.

Cama, televisão, cama, notebook, cama e uma boa xícara de café. Tinha também a opção de desistir de todas aquelas regalias para ir a certo pub, ver certa pessoa. E sim, a segunda opção o agradou mais do que a primeira.

Sempre deixou claro suas preferências para sua família, e isso aconteceu ainda em sua adolescência. O pai não aceitou de primeira, mas bastaram algumas palavras vindo de sua própria mãe, para que o velho aceitasse as coisas como elas eram.

O céu estava claro e sem nenhuma nuvem se quer, mas mesmo assim, a brisa fria que batia em seu rosto, era bastante incomoda.

Tinha vestido um jeans escuro e bastante justo ao seu corpo, uma camiseta de malha branca com uma grande gola "v" e para finalizar, uma jaqueta jeans preta.

Entrou no pub já bastante conhecido, pois durante toda a semana esteve ali até tarde da noite. E não era só pela presença do loiro, já que vira e meche este o deixava para atender os diversos clientes que entravam lá. Mas também pelo sossego e aconchego que o lugar trazia. Sem gritarias das malditas novelas, sem Sakura fofocando com uma de suas amigas no telefone e sem a perturbação que tinha quando tinha que dividir a televisão com a rosada.

– Akasuna no Sasori. – Cantarolou o loiro, que vinha em sua direção. – Pensei que tirava o final de semana para saciar o fogo da sua namorada.

Certamente, a careta que Sasori fez foi deveras engraçada, já que pela primeira vez, viu Deidara gargalhar.

– Um café preto com bastante açúcar para adoçar sua vida. – Falou enquanto escrevia no pequeno bloquinho de papel.

– Idiota.

– Há-há! – Debochou, antes de dar as costas e ir atender ao pedido do ruivo.

Por um minuto se quer, o ruivo desviou a atenção que mantinha sobre o aluno. E viu que enquanto ele voltava, foi barrado por Demetria. Ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido, e dessa vez, ao invés deste corar violentamente como havia feito da última, ele sorrio.

Um sorriso diferente de todos os outros que havia tomado conta dos lábios rosados. Um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso que fez o dono dos cabelos rubros estremecer.

Voltou-se novamente para Sasori, encontrando seus olhos enquanto voltava trazendo consigo a bandeja e seu pedido.

– Seu café. – Depositou a bandeja em cima da mesa, retirando tudo que estava em cima dela, inclusive alguns pacotinhos já vazios de adoçante. – E eu mesmo fiz questão de adoçá-lo.

– Hm. Vamos ver.

Pegou a xícara de café pela alça, e sem hesitar, levou o liquido fervente a boca. Sorveu um gole, e não demorou em que levantasse seus olhos para fitar a figura em sua frente.

– Uma semana e você já sabe a quantia exata de açúcar no meu café. – Ergueu um pouco a xícara, e riu. – Faz o seu papel de esposa melhor do que a Sakura.

Jurava que aquilo iria fazer o loiro corar, e sim, falou de propósito. Desde que começara a ter certa intimidade com Deidara, este raramente tomava a cor avermelhada que Sasori tanto admirava. Onde estava o seu garoto tímido, hm?

Levou novamente a xícara de encontro aos seus lábios para tomar mais um gole do conteúdo.

– Existem muitas coisas que sou melhor do que a Sakura.

Pasmo? Talvez. Sentiu o liquido quente descer rasgando por sua garganta, isso por ter engolido em tamanha pressa. Levantou seus olhos para encontrar os dele, e só assim constatou que a tonalidade das bochechas de Deidara, estava bastante semelhante aos seus fios de cabelo.

Soube mais do que depressa que isso não era pelo fato de ter falado algo como aquilo, mas sim a resposta que o próprio loiro lhe dera.

O sorriso costumeiro brincou em seus lábios do ruivo, e o loiro virou-se rapidamente na intenção de atender os novos clientes que mal acabaram de entrar. Ou na intenção de fugir, hm.

Tomou seu café demoradamente, esperando ansioso pelo retorno da figura loira. Já não tentava mais controlar seus pensamentos, que giravam em torno das coisas mais insanas, profanas e até mesmo perturbadoras que o loiro deveria ser capaz de fazer numa cama.


End file.
